The Road to Forever
by Demon Protector
Summary: After the battle at Mission City Sam and Mikaela went back to their normal lives.They and the Autobots sense the final battle is upon them as more Decepticons arrive. However they too gain more allies... but will it be enough... only time will tell.
1. Flaming Marshmallows

Disclaimer: Ello! This is my first TF story and I hope it turns out okay. I've been seriously in the mood for Transformers and I've been inspired to write by reading so many other awesome TF stories. I will bring in some original characters but the story won't just be around them. I have a bunch of ideas in my head and battles planned out. Also I plan to bring in… well I'll leave it at that. I will try my best to keep people in character. So on with the chap. R&R (I own nothing that belongs to transformers only the idea for this story)

Flaming Marshmallows 

It was a regular hot day in Tranquility, two months after the battle with the Decepticons in Mission City. It was Friday night and one teenage boy was having his own battle, himself verses two pages of Functions and Relations homework. Sam, after the battle, had found it very difficult to go back to school like nothing happened and had to act like everything was normal. Right, like having thirty-something odd foot alien robots for friends was normal. This fact was also why he was having a hard time studying, for having a car that can transform can be a little distracting.

"Argh!" Sam exclaimed while smacking his head off his desk in frustration. He would do anything for a distraction from the evil subject known as math and was almost to the point where he wished Starscream would randomly show up and attack… almost.

No one knew where the Decepticon air commander had flown off to, but they all had a sinking feeling that he would come back sooner or later. Plus Barricade was still off somewhere as was Scorponoc. Although there was peace at the moment the Autobots and humans feared that there was a big battle ahead of them. Just as Sam was thinking this, the phone rang, however it wasn't coming from the home phone.

"Yes! Distraction!" Sam jumped up from his chair and dived for his bed, snatching up the cybertronian phone that the Autobots had given him. "S'up."

"Hey Sam." Mikaela's voice came over the phone. Sam still couldn't get over the fact that his girlfriend was Mikaela Banes. "I just got a call from Bee."

"Yeah…" Sam replied, a little confused on why that was so important.

"He wanted to know if the two of us would like to go spend the weekend at the base. We'd be outside for most of it so he said to bring camping equipment. He'd take us at around 8. He said he'd tell you but I offered to call for him."

"Sounds cool. Maybe I can get help on this stupid math homework."

Mikaela laughed. "Maybe."

"So…I'll see you round 8 then?"

"Yup! Talk to you later Sam."

So Sam spent the rest of the day getting ready for the weekend. He got all his supplies together and made sure to grab his book bag, just incase he could convince a member of the Autobots to assist him with homework. He told his mom about his plans and after she triple checked that he had everything, she aloud him to go.

Sam's parents had been introduced to the Autobots shortly after the events that took place in Mission City. She nearly freaked when she found out that Sam had been nearly killed from William Lennox, who came to help Sam explain things. At first his parents had been a little scared but after talking with them they grew to like them.

At around 7:30 Sam piled all his stuff into Bumblebee's backseat and went to the store to get food for the weekend. Marshmallows were a must as he planned to make a fire and no way was he going camping without roasting marshmallows. When 8 o'clock came around Bumblebee and Sam went to go pick up Mikaela. Once she was in and her stuff was put in the back they were off.

The Autobots had needed to find a base if they were to stay on earth. With the aid of the military, that supplied materials, and Will's team along with Sam and Mikaela, the Autobots had been able to create a fairly good-sized base. It was on the outskirts of Tranquility. It was placed in an open field with trees outlining it. The field itself was about 10 km away from a cliff, that if stood by you could look over the city of Tranquility and see the sky quite clearly at night. Also beyond the trees behind the base there was a big lake that the kids at least, appreciated during extremely hot days.

It took them about an hour but Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee finally arrived at the makeshift base, pulling up a little ways away from the main door. Sam and Mikaela got out and started unloading their stuff when the door to the Autobot base opened and out came Ratchet with Ironhide behind him.

"Hey Ratch'!" Mikaela greeted.

"Hello Mikaela. Sam." Ratchet replied, nodding his head in greeting at each of them.

"S'up?" Sam asked while dragging more bags out of Bumblebee.

Ratchet, after figuring out what he had said meant, replied. "Well, there have been no replies from any other Autobots yet. Nor has there been any sign of Starscream, Barricade or Scorponoc."

Sam shivered slightly at the mention of Starscream. "Well, maybe they'll stay away, now that Megatron's gone."

"No, they'll be back. For revenge if nothing else and I fear that they will find other Decepticons to assist them." Ratchet replied truthfully.

Bumblebee, after everything was unloaded transformed. "Perhaps, but they will not be returning for a while so stop being so depressing. This is supposed to be a fun weekend."

Bumblebee still found it strange to be talking normally without the use of song lyrics.

"You're right, I apologize."

"Should we set up our tents then, before it gets any darker?"

"Yeah we better, the sun's already below the horizon." Mikaela stated gazing at the spot where the sun had gone down.

"Yeah."

They had all decided to go to the cliff and camp out there, but keeping a good ways from the edge. When they got there the two of them set to work, the Autobots watching them curiously. Mikaela had her tent up in no time flat, Sam on the other hand was making things more complicated then they were. Mikaela, after laughing to her self, went to assist him. Soon it was up and then Sam asked if they had firewood or anything and just as he asked Bumblebee, who had left while the two were setting up their tents, walked up to them and dropped a big pile of freshly cut wood in front of them. Sam thanked him and then got a fire going. By this time Optimus had come to join them, and now Sam and Mikaela were sitting in front of the fire with the Autobots around them. Currently the Autobots were staring at the kids as they were putting marshmallows on camping forks (the ones that extend if you know what I mean) and cooking them in the fire.

"Why are you setting fire to these… marshmallows did you call them and then eating them?" Ratchet asked, watching the children closely, worried they mind burn themselves.

"Cause they taste good." Sam explained simply while blowing out his marshmallow as it had caught fire. "Ouch!" Sam had tried to take it off the fork but it wasn't cool enough so he quickly put the tip of his finger in his mouth to cool it off.

"Are you alright?! Why on earth would you touch something that was on fire seconds before?" Ratchet scolded. He had been about to jump up and see to Sam's injury out of habit but a quick scan was enough. "You are lucky. It could have been much worse had you not pulled your hand back so quickly."

Mikaela started laughing and Ratchet looked at her cocking an optic ridge. "Sorry Ratch'. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked after her giggles subsided.

"I say we go fishing!" Sam suggested excitedly.

"What's fishing?" Bumblebee asked.

"Huh? Well you have a fishing rod. It's really long and has a string attached that goes down it and is connected to a reel." Sam explained demonstrating with his camping fork that had a flaming marshmallow on the end, but he failed to notice. "The string hangs down in the front and on the end there's a hook. When you get to the water you swing it back…" he demonstrated "and…"

Splat!

Sam stopped mid sentence and brought his fork forward and inspected the end and noticed that the marshmallow that had been there moments before, was gone. Sam turned his head around to look behind him and swallowed hard as he looked at the scene behind him. Upon swinging his fork backwards the flaming ball of a marshmallow was sent flying. The fiery projectile had flown and landed dead center… on Ironhide's forehead.

The Autobots and Mikaela had seen it go flying and were now staring at it as it sizzled and slide down Ironhide's face. Then everyone broke out into hysterics, Mikaela was clutching her stomach as she was laughing so hard, even Optimus joined in.

"…eep." That was about all Sam could say as he stared up at the weapons specialist, fearing his fate.

Ironhide slowly raised his hand and slowly whipped the sticky charcoal from his face and calmly whipped it off on the grass beside him. This only caused Sam's face to lose even more color a he anxiously awaited Ironhide's reaction. Ironhide was being so calm and not raising his canons as he usually would… and this was very unnerving for Samuel James Witwicky.

Ironhide then shifted his gaze to look at the teenager sitting a few feet away from him. After a few moments he spoke, in a cold deadpan voice "Run."

Not needing to be told twice Sam jumped to his feet and ran in the opposite direction of the cliff, screaming for his life. "AHHHH!! Help! He's gonna **eat** me!"

"You wish that was all I'm gonna do to you!" Ironhide shouted after him angrily while rising to his feet and charging after the helpless teen.

"Sorry pal, you're on your own for this one!" Bumblebee shouted. Then he and everyone else proceed to laugh as the Weapons specialist chased after Sam, shouting out all the things he planned to do to him once he caught up with him.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

: Next Morning:

"Owww." Sam groaned rubbing the small bump on the back of his skull.

Mikaela chuckled remembering the night before. Ironhide hade eventually decided that Sam had screamed enough and had grabbed him in his hand, Sam yelling for help all the way. Ironhide then smirked and lightly smacked him on the back of the head with his finger.

"It's not funny!"

"It's not if you're you."

"Yeah! I thought he was gonna blast me into a million pieces." Sam replied.

"Why on Cybertron would you think that? Have we not been allies long enough for you to realize that we would never harm you?" Ratchet stated seriously coming up behind them.

"Expression." Mikaela and Sam both groaned out.

"Is this right Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"Huh! Yup that's good." Sam replied. "Looks great."

Once everyone had woken up, Sam being last, the group made there way towards the lake on the other side of the base. The Lake was fairly big and was outlined by trees from the forest. Ironhide was currently sitting against one of the trees, assumed to be steering clear of Sam and any more flying objects. Sam was currently instructing Bumblebee on how to make a fishing rod, then he was going to teach him to fish.

"Okay let's get started!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. He and Bumblebee then walked out onto the wooden dock that people would usually tie there boats too and showed Bumblebee what to do.

"Are you not going to join them Mikaela?" Ratchet asked from where he was standing beside her.

"Hmm, no. I think I'm going to just lie on the grass and enjoy the sunlight. It's gonna start to get cold soon." She replied.

Ironhide sat and watched Sam and Bumblebee as they threw their lines into the water and Mikaela and Ratchet as they sat on shore simply enjoying the warmth coming from the sun's rays. He glanced over to his left as he heard footsteps coming up beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" the strong voice of Optimus Prime asked. The big red and blue mech was standing beside him.

"Up to you." Ironhide replied in a much rougher voice.

Optimus, taking that as an invitation sat down beside him and turned to look at his comrades as they enjoyed the day. It pleased him to see his fellow Autobots enjoying the children's company and perhaps even having fun. "Why do you not join them? Afraid of getting another projectile lodged onto your face?" Optimus smiled when he heard Ironhide grumbling incoherently.

"YOU GOT ONE!!" Sam's voice shouted from further away. Optimus and Ironhide turned their heads to look in on the action.

"Yes… now what?" Bumblebee asked completely clueless as to what to do next.

"Wheel it in!" Sam told him. "Use the thing on the handle!"

Bumblebee looked down at the fishing rod in his hands and proceeded to do as Sam said. He pulled the rod back and wheeled it in while doing so. Until finally he got it all the way in. "Oh."

"Wow…" Sam stared at the size of the fish in Bee's hands. It had to be two feet long.

Just then Sam's line gave a tug and he had to dive in order to catch it. "Holy!" Sam pulled back hard on the line and tried to wheel it in but the line wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and the rod was beginning to bow under the stress. Then he heard a phone start to ring. After the third ring he clicked in to the fact that it was **his** phone ringing. "Great!"

"I'll get it." Mikaela coming to his rescue was running up to him as he pulled out the cybertronian phone he had. However this was a mistake. Since he moved his hand the strength in which he was holding the fishing rod with slackened, and the fish took its chance. Sam, not expecting it was pulled forward and fell towards the water.

"Catch!" he shouted as he threw the phone for Mikaela just before he landed in the water.

Mikaela caught the phone and answered it. Everyone was silent as she was talking to the person on the other end of the phone. After a few minutes she put her hand over the receiver on the phone and motioned for Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus to come closer. Sam was now sitting on the dock, soaking wet and Bee was seated beside him.

"What is it Mikaela." Optimus asked.

"It's the Sec. Def." She replied.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is it the Decepticons?" Ironhide asked his canons coming to life.

"No, nothing like that. He wants to know if someone can be informed of your existence." She stated. At their confused looks she continued. "In case of future battles with the Decepticons he says they should try and create new military arms, jets etc. with weapons more suited for the job. He is good friends with the owner of the company that makes all the aircrafts for the military and the owner has a sister who also helps design new weapons."

"Continue." Optimus encouraged.

"So he thought it might be best if she met you so that she would now what we're dealing with and then see your different types of weapons so that they can try and equip them to the new aircrafts. She still doesn't know of your existence aside from the blurry picture of the transformer that was on Mars. He didn't want to send her here without asking you first."

Optimus thought for a bit. "What he says is true. Fighting the Decepticons would be much easier if the U.S. military was equipped for it. However they should not have to fight for our mistakes." He was silent for a moment. "Tell him it is alright to inform her."

Mikaela nodded and told Keller Optimus' answer. After a few more minutes of talking she hung up. "He said he'll have her go to Sam's house tomorrow, then we can bring her here."

Optimus nodded.

"Are you alright Sam?" Ratchet asked looking at the dripping teenager.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Is that yours?" Mikaela asked pointed at the fishing rod beside him.

"Yeah why."

Mikaela stifled a laugh. "Look at the end."

Sam held up the line and looked at the fish that was still attached to it… and he stared at it. All of the Autobots looked too and once again he found everyone laughing at him. His catch that he had fought so hard with was a whopping two inches long. He put his left elbow on his knee and put his head in his hand, mumbling something about pit damned fate. And all that could be heard was the joint laughter of Autobots and humans… friends and comrades.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: Holy cow! I wasn't expecting so many hits in the first couple days. And thank you to those who reviewed, I'm really glad you like it. I will try to update regularly. I went back and fixed the mistakes I had in the first chap. I don't know what I was on when I wrote that but man was my grammar horrible. Anyway I hope this chapter will be as good as the first. And I still own nothing in transformers. If I did I would be so happy but alas I don't. Anyway R&R

Expect the Unexpected 

After the phone call from John Keller, the rest of the day was uneventful. Except when it was time to go back to the campsite. Ironhide banned Sam from ever roasting marshmallows while he was in the area again. Sam, much to his dislike had to get up early the next morning so that he and Bumblebee could go back to his house and pick up the military equipment specialist.

The morning came and it was about 7:30 when Bee and Sam left. Sam had nearly fallen asleep in the car but Bumblebee made sure to play very upbeat music…and played it loud. By the time they got to his house he was wide awake and pouting because Bee wouldn't let him sleep. They were outside his house at 8:55. It had taken them longer to get there due to the early morning traffic. They now sat outside Sam's house in the driveway, Sam leaning up against Bumblebee who was in car form.

"Well it's 9:30." Sam stated. The Sec. Def. had told them that the girl would arrive at his house around that time.

Bee just revved his engine in response. A few minutes later they heard a car pull up in front of the house, and a few second later a taxi driving off. Then they saw a girl come around the corner, look down the driveway and upon seeing them, heading towards them.

"Are you Sam Witwicky?" the girl asked.

Sam took in the appearance of the girl and was really surprised. She looked to be about 18. He probably shouldn't have been but he had been expecting someone older…like in his/her twenties at least. The girl had light brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and the part was off the left. She had shockingly blue eyes, and looked to be about 5'8. Her clothes were blue suede slouchy boots, blue suede coat, a light purple sleeveless turtleneck top with a small blue pin with wings, two silver belts, and black pants that stopped just below the knees. She also had a triangular shaped book-bag slung over her right shoulder.

"Uh…yeah."

"Hi. My name's Hana Amethyst Furlwing, equipment specialist for the U.S. military, pleased to make your acquaintance." She greeted holding out her hand.

"Hi." Sam shook her hand.

"So, I'm to go with you to meet the Autobots right?" Sam nodded his head. "Great! No one really told me what they are or look like exactly. I only had some blurry picture to go by." She stated.

"Well, you're in for a surprise. Let's get going. It'll take roughly an hour to get to where we're going." Sam said heading towards the driver's side of the yellow Camaro. "Jump in."

Hana did as he said and got in the passenger side, placing her book-bag by her feet and closed the door. Sam also got in, closed his door, started the car and drove off…supposedly. "So, how many are there?" she asked.

"Four. There's Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide, don't freak out if he shows you his canons, and my best friend Bumblebee." Sam replied. Just then the radio burst into life.

_[He's my best friend; best of all best friends do you have a best friend too?_

"Huh?" Hana stared down at the dials on the radio in confusion.

"You'll understand later." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. "They all turn into vehicles."

"O…kay." Was all she said.

The rest of the drive was silent, neither of them saying anything. They turned off the road and proceeded up the dirt road, then eventually left that too. They continued over the grassy fields and eventually they could see the Autobot base in the distance. When they finally stopped they were about 20 meters away from the front door. Sitting outside it were a red and blue Peterbilt truck with flames on it, a black GMC Topkick pick-up truck, and a Search and rescue hummer H2. Hana noticed a tall girl resting up against the hummer. As Sam and Hana got out of the car the girl came over to them. As soon as the girl came up to them she kissed Sam on the cheek. Then the yellow Camaro drove over to sit beside the Peterbilt truck.

Hana stared at it. Then she looked over to the other two teens beside her.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela Banes."

"Hi. I'm Hana Furlwing." She replied shaking Mikaela's outstretched hand.

"So…are you ready to meet the Autobots?" Mikaela asked her.

"Yes." Hana replied glancing over to the vehicles.

"Don't scream when you see them K?" Sam said. She nodded. "Okay guys, you can transform now."

Hana stared in absolute shock as the vehicles started changing shape. She watched as metal shifted, scraping over each other and repositioning itself to form a new shape. In a matter of seconds they were changing and getting much taller and getting more human like…proportion wise. As the last pieces of metal shifted into place she found herself staring up at thirty something odd foot robots, or close to it anyway.

Sam and Mikaela looked at her expression. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't blinking, it didn't even look like she was breathing, which caused Ratchet to worry. The two of them thought she was going to pass out and moved closer just in case. They came up to stand by her and Mikaela put her left hand on Hana's shoulder…or so she thought.

"SQUEEEEEEEE!!!! CAN YOU SHOW ME YOUR CANONS!!!???" a high pitched squeel came out of nowhere and everyone turned to look in the direction it had come from.

Everyone had dumb founded expressions on their faces as they looked at Hana. She was literally attached to Ironhide's right leg and was staring up at him with awestruck/excited eyes. Ironhide just stared at her, his canons pointed at her from surprise. No one had even seen her move, she just randomly appeared clinging to Ironhide.

"Huh?!" Sam was seriously confused.

"This is so AWESOME!!" Hana exclaimed letting go of Ironhide's leg and jumping down to the ground. She looked around at each of the transformers around her and she couldn't stop smiling. "You guys are so cool!"

"You are not afraid? Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"I'm surprised alright, but no I'm not scared. I see no reason to be, and I was told you were the good guys. Besides I think transforming alien robots are just plain awesome. I'd only start freaking out if you were trying to kill me…then I might be afraid…and I'd start blowing things up.

"I see." Optimus replied. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is our chief medical officer Ratchet, and this is my weapons specialist Ironhide." He pointed to each of them in turn.

Ironhide then drew out his canons and fired them up. Hana grinned widely. "Those, are some wicked canons." Hana stated.

Ironhide smirked. You could see the pride in his expression. Optimus then continued. "And this is Bumblebee, Sam's guardian."

"Hello. As I said earlier I am Hana Amythest Furlwing, equipment specialist of the U.S. Military." Hana didn't know what to do until Optimus outstretched a finger and she shook it in greeting.

"That was certainly an unexpected reaction." Mikaela stated coming up to stand by Hana. "For a minute there we thought you were going to pass out."

"Haha! Well, honestly I thought I was gonna die of excitement." Hana laughed but stopped as she was suddenly snatched up, gently of course by one of the Autobots. She was now sitting down in Ratchet's hand as he scanned her over looking very worried.

"It's an expression Ratch'." Mikaela chuckled noticing the blank look on Hana's face.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet all let out the air that was in their intakes in a whoosh. Then Ratchet turned his optics to look at Hana. "Do not frighten me like that."

"I'm sorry." Hana said guilt showing in her blue eyes. "So, what are you exactly? I assume it's something more complicated then just an alien robot."

Optimus spoke up and she turned to face him, still in Ratchet's hand. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, now protectors of the planet Earth."

"You and the Decepticons had come here looking for the… All spark right?" She asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"Okay. When I left to come here I was told that there was a group called the Autobots and bad ones called the Decepticons and that you had fought over the All Spark in Mission City. I did see all the damage to Mission City though. That must have been one heck of a battle." Hana explained.

"Yes, unfortunately we could not keep the city intact while fighting Megatron and the other Decepticons."

"Pish! The fact that you defeated them and saved the planet is an excellent trade off for just one damaged city." Hana waved him off. "Alright, so down to business." Hana then stood up in Ratchet's hand. "I'm sure you already know this, but I'm here to analyze your weapons, take the information to the factories to try and duplicated them and design new military vehicles, mainly aircrafts more suited to carrying the new equipment."

"Alright. You should go with Ironhide to the arms room and he can tell you all you need to know about them." Optimus stated.

"Awesome." Hana replied.

Ratchet walked over to Ironhide and put out his hand, the one with Hana, towards Ironhide. Ironhide lifted his own hand and Hana walked into it. Then Ironhide went towards the base and the two of them disappeared through the doors.

"Well, she is definitely an interesting one," stated Optimus to those remaining outside of the base.

"That's not quite the word I would have chosen," muttered Sam. Mikaela quickly elbowed him in the gut. He let out a grunt and gave her a hurt look. "Hey!"

Ratchet nodded in agreement to Optimus' observation of the new arrival and replied with a slight chuckle, "That she is and I believe that Ironhide has found a spark mate on this planet."

Bumblebee began to laugh and nodded furiously in agreement. Then a song started to sound from his radio.

[It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you; and can you feel the love tonight

This caused everyone to chuckle and smile uncontrollably.

Meanwhile inside the base, headed for the arms room, Ironhide and Hana were talking up a storm discussing weapons, old and new and about how effective they are.

"Man, our weapons seem like toys compared to some of the ones you're describing." Hana stated.

"Some of them but others seemed to prove quite useful during the battle in Mission City. More so the one's on the F-22s." Ironhide explained.

"Ah the sable rounds. Yeah they figured since it can melt tank armor that it would work best."

"Mmm. We're here."

Hana turned around and stood up looking excited. Ironhide then hit a button and the door to the arms room opened. Once he walked inside the door closed behind them and he placed Hana on the floor. Hana just stared. She looked from wall to wall looking over every piece of weaponry, not missing a single detail. She then ran to the nearest desk and eventually climbed up the leg and landing on the top.

"This is one of the Plasma Shell spread launchers you were talking about right?!" Hana asked excitedly, passing her hand over the shiny metal.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered which one it was, I told you of many." Ironhide stated a little impressed.

"Once I'm told about a weapon I never forget it and can pick it out easily. I'm defiantly putting one of these on my jet, along with a plasma canon."

"You have you own jet?" Ironhide questioned but not really surprised.

"Hellz yeah. I'm not about to help design things like the F-22's and not have a jet of my own. With help from the crew and a little instruction from my brother I pretty much built my own jet." Hana was beaming with pride.

Just then the doors to the arms room opened and Optimus Prime stepped in. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Yeah huh! Ironhide was telling me about the different weapons you people use and I'm jealous. I'm certainly going to have fun designing and building the new fighter jets and what not." Hana stood up straight again as she had bent down to inspect the Spreader-canon. "I have a favor to ask." Optimus nodded for her to continue. "If it's all right could a stay here a couple nights? That way I can familiarize myself with these and make sure that the new designs can handle them."

"Yes that should be fine. Sam and Mikaela will be spending tonight with us also." Optimus informed her.

"Great. I haven't really had time to talk to them."

So Ironhide continued to show Hana around the arms room and when they had finished they headed back outside to the others. Hana and Mikaela became friends almost instantly and eventually Hana became friends with Sam. The two told Hana about how they had met the Autobots, how they had been taken by Sector 7, how they met the Sec. Def. and all about the battle at Mission City, filling her in on the details she didn't know. She was also told about Megatron and the Decepticons that were still out there.

When it got to around 7:30 the gang went back to their campsite and talked there. Mikaela was telling Hana about the events that took place the two days before.

"Haha! I would have loved to have seen that." Hana laughed referring to the flaming marshmallow. "Nice shot Sam. Huh?" Hana looked over to where Sam was outside his tent. He was staring hard at the pieces of paper in front of him and was gripping his hair in frustration.

Mikaela noticed her line of sight and filled her in. "He's finishing his math homework that's due for tomorrow. He's not having much luck."

"Thank God I'm out of school." Hana sighed in relief. "Hey!" Sam looked over. "Do you need some help? I'm pretty good in math!"

Sam had a puppy look going and he sprung up and came over to them. With the two girls helping him he eventually understood it and finished his two worksheets. The Autobots around them glanced at them when Sam let out a shout of joy at finally being done. Hana had a feeling she would fit right in and as strange as it was to have giant alien robots as friends, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Well that's chapter two. I hope you liked it. The story line will start to pick up soon I promise. Oh, and if you're still confused on what my character looks like I drew a picture of her and it is on deviant. It's an anime version of her yes but gives you the general idea. The link to it is on my profile page. Anyway I tried my best on this chapter so I hope it didn't disappoint any of you. Until next time.


	3. Appearances can be Deceptive

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Except Hana, she's mine. Anyway upon reading the last chapter again myself I must admit that yes, Hana's reaction was a bit much. It was amusing though. I was extremely hyper when I wrote it so that might have had something to do with it. Anyway thank you again to all of those reading this story. I was seriously surprised to see how many had read it already. And special thanks to those who reviewed! Anyway I'll shut up now…so on with the chapter!

Appearances can be Deceptive 

That night the humans went to bed at around 10 as two of them had school in the morning. Hana shared Mikaela's tent and had told the two not to worry about their camping stuff as she offered to put it away for them. They greatly appreciated it and thanked her before they all went to sleep. The Autobots keeping watch over them during the night.

In the morning Sam and Mikaela were up by 7:00, both hurrying to get ready for school. They left in Bumblebee at 7:30, giving them a little extra time if there happened to be heavy traffic that morning. They eventually got onto the highway and were driving along, blending in completely with the other cars.

"The weekend went by way to fast." Sam yawned keeping his hand on the steering wheel to hide the fact from nearby drivers that the car was actually driving itself.

"Mmm. Ironhide didn't even get another chance to blow you to smithereens." Mikaela smiled evilly.

Sam gave her a mock glare but when the radio chirped to life he shifted his gaze to the steering wheel and glared at it, clearly not amused.

_[History is made by stupid people; clever people wouldn't even try_

"Nice Bee'." Mikaela smiled. "But I agree with you Sam. I've been getting kind of anxious because of it. As much as we may try and not think about it, the Decepticons will be back. It's been quiet for a while but I have a feeling that something will happen soon."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way too." Sam agreed. "But with Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots protecting us I'm sure we'll be fine." He stated encouragingly.

The rest of the trip was quiet except for the music playing from Bumblebee's radio. They arrived at the school at 8:40, giving them 20 minutes before homeroom. Bumblebee pulled into the parking lot and Sam and Mikaela got out. Sam had been about to shut his door when a certain Jock came up to the car. Mikaela noticed him coming along with his followers and walked around the front of the Camaro to stand by Sam.

"What ever happened to that piece of crap you had?" Trent sneered.

Just then the radio exploded. _[I'm withholding my anger, though I'd like to be the strangler of this punk ass little pussy's puny neck/ It's my right to insist that he acknowledge my existence but he just displays complete lack of respect._

Sam glanced to the car beside him in utter shock, One because he had half expected Bumblebee to attack Trent and two because if Trent got the meaning of that he'd kill him. Sam turned his gaze back to Trent preparing to get the shit beat out of him.

"Guess ya still got a piece of crap." Trent laughed.

Sam realized that Trent hadn't caught on to the fact that the song snippet had been directed towards him. For this he was grateful.

"Why don't you come back with me and ditch this loser and his crap car?" Trent asked looking at Mikaela.

"No thanks, and by the way, this car is a heck of a lot better then your truck even with its 22 inch rims." Mikaela stated glaring at Trent.

"What does this geek have that I don't hmm?" Trent shot back.

"He's not a narcissistic jerk."

"Leave her alone Trent, it's her choice." Sam cut in.

Trent came up to him but before Trent could do anything Mikaela got in the way. " Just stop okay?" Mikaela asked seriously as Sam got up. "Let's go Sam." Mikaela then grabbed his hand and led him off towards the school, shouldering past Trent and his friends. When they got to the doors to the school Sam stopped and turned around and shouted back to Trent.

"Oh I finished my book! I'll make sure to send you a copy!" Sam then took off after Mikaela before Trent remembered what he was talking about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Phew!" Hana sighed. Then she flopped down onto the grass and stared up at the cloudless sky. "I feel sorry for them for having to go to school on a day like this."

She had just finished gathering up all of Sam and Mikaela's camp supplies and had them all in a neat pile. The two would be back after school to get them. Hana thought about her new friends and smiled. Last night they had talked about anything and everything, from stories about when they were younger to what it was like for Hana to have a brother who was a multi billionaire. They mostly talked about what it was like to know the Autobots though. At one point they had run out of topics, and eventually Sam asked her how she had known which Autobot was Ironhide. He hadn't described them to her at all yet she seemed to pick him out right away.

She had answered that she had known, or thought she knew at least, which one he was from the Autobot's vehicle modes. Bumblebee had made it quite clear who he was, the red and blue truck was the biggest so she assumed that to be the leader, and the search and rescue hummer just didn't seem like the kind of car someone who loved weapons would turn into. So the only other car there had been the topkick. She probably shouldn't have jumped on him as that was disrespectful, but seeing as how he hadn't tried to shoot her with his plasma canons she assumed she wasn't in trouble.

Hana sat up and leaned back on her hands letting the wind tease her hair as she gazed up at the clouds. After she was finished her work she'd have to leave to take the designs back to her brother. Probably help out the crews as they make them too. However after that she was definitely planning on coming back here to the base. Even though she had only met them yesterday she was already getting attached to them. Hana tilted her head around to look behind her as she heard the heavy steps of a Cybertronian.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ratchet stated once he got closer.

"Mmmhmm." Hana replied as she stood up to face the medic. "It's nice out here. I like to get away from the city every once in a while. You know, to see the earth with out all the buildings and stuff."

"Yes. Your planet is a beautiful one." Ratchet said as he looked around at the scenery. His gaze eventually came to rest on the camping gear. "Would you like some assistance taking that to the base."

"That would be wonderful. I was beginning to wonder how the heck I was going to carry it all." Hana explained.

Ratchet then proceeded to transform until a Search and Rescue hummer rested beside her. She smiled and then turned to gather the bags up and started loading them into Ratchet's cab. Once everything was pilled in she went to the drivers side and hoped in, shoving some of the stuff over as she did so. It didn't take them very long to get to the base and Hana quickly unloaded Ratchet so that her could turn back into his mech form again.

"Are you going to continue working on the new designs for the military arms today?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Yes. It should only take today to come up with them though."

"Then you will be leaving us?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah, I'll probably leave tomorrow morning and head back to the arms factory my brother works at. Don't worry though, I'll be back after that. Then I'll make sure to stick around longer." She assured him.

Ratchet nodded. He turned towards the door to the base and opened it. Hana followed him in and to the med bay. She told him tat she would see him later and headed down the large hallway towards the arms room. She finally arrived at the door and went in the room.

'_I half expected Ironhide to be in here. Must be talking to Optimus, ether that or taking a nap.'_ She giggled a little as an image of a snoring Ironhide popped into her head.

Hana shook her head to clear it and set to work. She climbed up onto the table again and picked up the sketchbook that she had left there the day before. She remembered everything that Ironhide had told her about the different properties of each weapon and took note on the mass of each. While drawing out her various ideas she remembered her conversation with the Sec. Def. The two of them and her brother knew that these weapons must only be used against the Decepticons and not used for any other purpose. They also knew that they would have to train troops to use the new equipment. They planned on training Will's team and the raptor pilots who had assisted in the first battle at Mission City. She too had full intentions to learn all about them and as she had said before equip them to her own jet, however she would do that herself.

After about an hour Ironhide had come in to find her working away. Hana hadn't even noticed him until he said something. She explained her ideas to him and he gave her his opinion on them. At some point Hana's hand started to cramp so she took a break. Ironhide had left a while ago so she decided to go see what everyone was doing. She had gone to the med bay first and when she went in, discovered that Bumblebee had returned. Not looking as happy and energetic as he usually did. She listened in to see what Ratchet and the younger bot were saying.

"Bumblebee! Language!" Ratchet scolded the younger bot.

"What? He was being down right insulting and was picking on the kids." Bumblebee explained in his defense.

"What happen now?" Hana asked curiously.

Ratchet turned to look at her, his arms crossed. "A boy named Trent, who does not act kindly towards Sam apparently called Bumblebee a "piece of crap camaro". This angered him as he tells me and in his defense played a song from your kind which does not contain appropriate language." He explained gruffly glancing at said camaro with an optic ridge raised in annoyance.

"What song was it?" Hana turned to Bee' looking curiously at him.

[He has no choice but to scream and raise his voice up at me cause it annoys him to see that I ain't scared/ You ain't no mother…

"BUMBLEBEE!!" Ratchet shouted cutting the song short.

Bumblebee just shrugged his shoulders looking innocent. Hana laughed and then spoke again. "Trent's the one that Mikaela used to go out with, so now that she's going out with Sam he's likely to be pissed." Mikaela had told her about it last night during there long conversation. "Oh right. Bumblebee, may I ask a favor?"

Bumblebee turned his optics her way and nodded. "Could I go with you when you go to pick up Sam and Mikaela from school, and maybe if possible go a little early? I wanted to pick up some food, as I don't think the few cans of pop will last me to tomorrow." Hana explained.

Bumblebee agreed saying it was no problem. Hana then went back to the arms room to finish her sketches. About 4 later she had finished and was preparing to leave. She met Bee outside and once he transformed the two were off. It took her a while to get used to having her hand on the steering wheel when she wasn't actually driving but by the time they reached the other traffic she got the hang of it. Bumblebee dropped Hana off at one of the stores that was only a few blocks away from the school and then headed back to wait for Sam and Mikaela.

"Man I'm hungry." Hana complained to herself. "I'll have to get stuff that doesn't need to be cooked as I highly doubt that they have a microwave."

Hana walked down one of the isles looking at the different items on the shelves. She thought of picking up a fruit tray, which would last a while, but she knew she'd need more then that as she had a biiiig appetite. She grabbed a package of rolls and some other small stuff. Then she turned to head down to the refrigerated section. However when she turned around she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Hana hurriedly apologized.

"No problem."

Hana took in the appearance of the girl as she left but didn't get to good of a look at her. She noticed that the girl had black hair not quite down to her shoulder and had a red part in the front. The girl was taller then Hana but not by much. Hana shrugged it off and continued on her way. On her way out Hana had grabbed a bag of peach flavored Campinos…for the long trip she'd be taking tomorrow. After paying for her stuff at the cash she left and went across the parking lot towards the sidewalk. She walked along the sidewalk for a few minutes and then stopped at a cross walk. She noticed that the light was still green for the cars so she waited and watched them as they went by. She noticed a police car go by last before the light turned yellow.

"Huh?" As the black and white police car went by she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the back end of the car and noticed words written in silver. "To Punish and Enslave". Ether someone really hated his/her job, or that was Barricade. She voted on the latter.

'Hmm. I wonder what he's up too.' She thought as she started to cross the street. 'Well whatever it is I'd best hurry back to Bumblebee and the others. I gotta tell the Autobots. Barricade is back.'

Well that's chapter 3. Hopefully I didn't do to badly. I'm gonna try and pick up the pace so if all goes well. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter and R&R.


	4. A Friend Departs, and Rivals Arrive

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Nothing I say! If I did I would be so happy. I'd love to have a car that could transform… however that is impossible…for now anyway. Thanks again to all those who are reading and/or reviewing. Now on with chap. 4.

**A Friend Departs, and Rivals Arrive**

"Are you positive that it was Barricade?" you could hear the seriousness in his voice as Optimus questioned Hana.

Once Hana had gotten to Sam and Mikaela's school she told them what she saw. Quickly the three climbed into Bumblebee and took off for the Autobot base. They had arrived to find Optimus and the others waiting for them outside, for Bumblebee had sent them a message briefly explaining what was up. Now Hana was telling Optimus exactly what she'd seen

"Well I assume it was him." Hana had her left elbow in her right hand with her hand to her chin, physically showing how hard she was thinking. "It said "to punish and enslave on the backend, and there was a small symbol that looked similar to the Autobot symbol but different, on the back. It looked like…"she reached into her bag and brought out her sketch book, sketching wildly. "this."

"That is the Decepticon symbol all right." Ironhide stated, his canon humming quietly.

"Continue." Optimus encouraged in a softer tone.

"The only thing that confused me was that I saw some cop in the drivers seat. I know that the Decepticons don't particularly like humans so…" Hana stopped, as she didn't quite know how to put it.

"That was probably a hologram." Ratchet stated from where he stood by Optimus.

"It looked a little solid to be a hologram." Hana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"It _could_ have been his holomatter but as that would take up much of his energy supplies I find it highly unlikely. We can create fairly life like holograms that work just as well for concealing ourselves, and they do not take up nearly as much energy." Ratchet explained.

"Holo what?" Sam asked.

"Each of us has a holomatter generator. With it we can create a solid form that we can transfer our conscience into. However it is very exhausting and can run through or energy supplies very quickly. At best we can keep them activated for 2 hours." Ratchet informed him.

"Cool."

"So what should we do now?" Mikaela asked looking around at the Autobots.

"Until we know further on what he is planning we can not do much. He is by himself at the moment and it would be foolish of him to attack with no other Decepticons to back him up. However I suggest we keep a closer eye on the children. He could very well plan on taking them, and if he did I do not even want to think of what could happen to them." Optimus told his fellow Autobots and human friends, looking at each of them while speaking.

"I agree. I sense that things are going to become more complicated and dangerous in the near future." Ratchet stated, looking at the sky as if expecting Decepticons to come flying down towards them and start attacking.

"Well if the Decepticons are starting to come out again I had best hurry and finish what I came here to do. I will make sure to warn John Keller, and William Lennox upon my return." Hana spoke up, already heading towards the door to the base.

Optimus nodded. Ironhide followed her to lend his assistance. Sam and Mikaela got their stuff from the weekend and got Bumblebee to give them a lift to their homes, leaving Optimus and Ratchet. The two watched as their comrades and friends drove off, then they followed the other two into the base and the door closed behind them.

[Early the next day

"Well I'm off."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hana Furlwing. We hope to see you again soon." Optimus put his hand forward and she shook his finger.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you, all of you. Please tell Sam and Mikaela that I said bye. I'll come back as soon as possible." Hana smiled happily and turned towards the yellow camaro that was parked behind her. With a final wave goodbye she climbed in and the door closed behind. Then the car left across the clearing heading towards the Airport. When Bee pulled on to the highway Hana spoke up, it was still really early she noticed, 6 o'clock.

"I hope my brother will be pleased with these." She mused out loud. "Sometimes he can be an old stick in the mud."

The car made a series of clicks and noises that alerted Hana to the fact that he was confused. "Oh sorry. I mean he can be quite…picky. I love him though. He can be cold and intimidating but really his kind and compassionate." She spoke to the steering wheel thinking that's where he saw her from.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, aside from the quiet music Bee was playing on his radio. She listened intently to the soft sounds and leaned back in the seat, lightly dozing. It took them till about 7:30 to get there.

"Thank you for the ride Bumblebee. I really appreciate it. I'll see you all again soon." Hana said while grabbing her bags. She then ran for the airport door as she didn't know when the next flight left and she didn't want to have to wait 5 hours. "Bye Bee!" She turned and waved and then continued for the door. She heard the car rev its engine in response and she could hear music playing but she couldn't make out what song it was. She smiled happily and was practically jumping with excitement. It was taking a lot of effort not to. She couldn't wait to come back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I seriously…hate math." Sam groaned, dropping his head on the desk.

Mikaela just laughed at him. Math class had just ended and no they had to go to History. Thankfully it was the last class of the day. Mikaela waited patiently for Sam as he gathered up his books then the two headed down the hall towards their next class. Once they finally pushed threw the crowded hallway they arrived just s the bell rang. Sam and Mikaela took their seats that were now beside each other.

"Hey Mikaela." A voice came from behind her.

Mikaela turned to see the girl who sat behind her. "Hey Alexis."

Alexis and Mikaela had become class friends, as the two of them didn't talk much outside of school. Alexis was an intelligent girl but she wasn't geeky and nor was she part of the I'm-so-much-better-then-you group. Mikaela knew that Alexis had at least two friends. She couldn't remember their names at the moment though. Appearance wise, Alexis had shoulder length brown hair that was choppy around the bottom and she had these sparkling emerald eyes. Currently she was wearing an orange shirt with tree-quarter length sleeves, capris and white sneakers and socks.

"How was your weekend? Alexis asked while sitting down.

"Oh well, it was…interesting." Mikaela smirked looking at Sam threw the corner of her eye.

"Don't even mention it." Sam grumbled also sitting down, while absent-mindedly rubbing the spot on the back of his head.

"Oh? What happen?" Alexis inquired.

"Oh um…" Mikaela started trying to come up with something to tell the girl but thankfully was cut off as the teacher came in.

The rest of the class went by without incident. The bell finally rang and Sam and Mikaela got up to leave. They went outside once getting ride of the books they didn't need and putting them into their lockers. However once they got outside they saw that Bumblebee wasn't there…which was unusual. They shrugged it off thinking he could be busy helping the other Autobots, so they walked home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ratchet was in the communications room, not particularly doing anything. He had rearranged the med-bay to his liking and was now taking a break. His attention was suddenly redirected to the computer on the opposite side of the room from the door as he heard beeps coming from it. He walked over to it and brought something up to fill the screen. He scanned it over checking to see what had caused the beeping.

"Oh no…" Ratchet immediately activated his com-link. "Optimus! Come down to the communications room we got a problem!"

Not even a minute later Ratchet could hear the heavy footsteps of his leader as he came running down the hallway. The door was shoved open to reveal Optimus looking serious. "What's the problem?" he demanded.

"We've picked up three signals coming towards Earth." Ratchet explained urgently, enhancing the image. "Two are heading for the state of Oregon and another is heading our way."

"Are they Autobots…or Decepticons?" Optimus asked almost apprehensively.

"Unfortunately two of them are Decepticons…the two heading for Oregon. The one heading towards us is and Autobot I have yet to clarify the designation." Ratchet answered.

"How long until they land?"

"One hour."

"What's wrong?" a voice sounded behind them.

Optimus and Ratchet turned to see Bumblebee and Ironhide as they entered the communications room. They came to stand by Optimus and Ratchet and both looked at the screen.

"Great, more slaggin Decepticons." Ironhide grumbled out, his canons coming to life.

"Any idea which ones they are?" Bumblebee asked.

"No…not yet." Ratchet said. "Wait…Bumblebee, shouldn't you be going to pick up young Sam and Mikaela?"

"…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! Mikaela!" Alexis shouted running down the sidewalk after Sam and Mikaela.

The two of them had left school only an hour ago, and were just taking their time getting home. They had been just about to cut through a construction site as a short cut. The two turned around to see the girl coming up to them.

"Hi. What's up?" Mikaela asked, s confused look on her face. Alexis usually got a drive home.

"Well, I was waiting for my dad to come get me at school but he called me and told me he couldn't come get me because he was stuck at work. I knew that you guys lived in roughly the same area I do so I was gonna walk with you if that's alright." Alexis explained.

Mikaela looked at Sam who only shrugged his shoulders, then she turned back to Alexis. "Sure."

"You know you two walk really fast." Alexis said once they had resumed walking.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The three of them were roughly in the middle of the construction area when they passed under an unfinished part of the building, walking by a fished portion that was in shadows. Just then bright lights showered upon them as an engine burst to life. The three off them jumped and quickly turned and then they turned the direction they'd been going and ran.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAW!" Tires spun as the black and white cop car tore out of its hiding place and charged after the kids, giving a roar of furry.

"RUN!" Sam shouted, even though they already were.

"Why is that cop chasing us?" Alexis asked hurriedly.

"It isn't a cop, but there's no time to AHH!" Mikaela stopped mid sentence and screamed as the vehicle in question sped past them and blocked their path. The three skid to a halt and quickly spun around and headed back the way they came. However the car had no intention of letting them leave. It came up on there left forcing them to turn right which lead them into a dead end. They stared in fear and frustration at the tall wooden fence that surrounded the construction site. They turned around to face the car. It had skidded to a stop and now faced them. They heard it as it revved its engine dangerously, its tires spinning as it built up speed. Suddenly it released its breaks and flew towards them…they were trapped.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed. Mikaela clung to Sam and Alexis put her arms in front of her bracing herself although it was futile.

SMASH

Sam, Mikaela and Alexis all lifted their heads and looked at where the cop car had been and they now saw a yellow camaro, which had obviously rammed the other. More dust was kicked up as the black and white one went into reverse and while doing so started changing shape. Metal moved against metal, grinding against each other as it shifted. Alexis watched in fear as the car stood up and once finished transforming towered above them. Her gaze quickly shifted o that of the yellow camaro as it too changed and stood, although not as tall also towered above them.

"Bumblebee!" Sam cried out in happiness.

Just then they heard sirens and the three teens turned to look behind Bumblebee and saw a third vehicle. It was a search and rescue hummer. It pulled up beside the yellow one and also turned into a giant alien robot.

"Wha…"

Alexis hardly had any time to speak as the black/white cop car flung itself towards the smaller yellow car. Bumblebee fell under the weight and the two proceeded to grapple with each other. The black/white one pulled back slightly and punched the smaller one in the head, the yellow one retaliated by kicking the bigger one off with his foot. The bigger fell backwards a couple dozen meters away landing hard on it's back causing the ground to tremble. It quickly got up and while doing so grabbed one of the huge metal beams that were on the ground beside him and threw it in the direction of Bumblebee. Bumblebee dodged but quickly regretted doing so as a smirk appeared on the bigger ones face. Her turned quickly watching in dread as the beam flew towards the children.

"Oh god!" Alexis screamed.

They were quickly relieved when the beam was cut in two and the pieces sent flying in different directions landing further away from them on ether side. Sam and Mikaela looked up at the search and rescue robot as the saw that was connected to it's left arm came to a halt.

Their heads soon whipped back to look at the black/white car as it let out another roar only this one was a roar of frustration. It glared at the two other bots and then with yet another roar spun around and transformed in mid air, landing with a thud and speeding off.

"Thanks guys!" Sam stated looking up at the two bots in front of them.

The two came over to them and the taller one knelt down to rest on one knee. "Are you all alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I think so. What about you?" Sam turned to look behind him, as did Mikaela to look at Alexis. Alexis however was not looking at, or even listening to them. She was staring at the two huge figures with fear and shock on her face and showing clearly in her eyes.

"What's going on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_I am definitely taking my jet next time.'_

Hana was sitting in the plane heading towards Arlington, Virginia where, once she got there would be heading for the Pentagon. She had been in the plane for only a little while but she hating going so slow. She had had to transfer flights, which had taken only like forever. The flight had been delayed a couple of hours so they had only just left, roughly half an hour ago.

'_I wonder when I'll be able to head back. It'll take a while for the building to get underway. Actually, now that I think of it I wonder if my brother knows about these guys…probably._' Hana thought as she gazed out the window at the clouds.

Just then she felt the plane start to shake violently as did everyone else on board as she could hears shouts erupting from the people. The plane tipping left and right under the force of whatever was causing the plane to shake. The flight attendants clung to the closest thing to them, and the passengers started screaming and shouting in terror, fearing that the plane was going to crash ending their lives.

Hana clung to the arms of her chair squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them however as she heard a whistling sound through the noise of plane and the yells from the people on board. She glanced around rapidly but couldn't find the source of the noise. She looked out the window fearing that it was the plane plummeting towards the ground. However as she looked out she noticed that they weren't, but she could still her the slight whistle. She was then alerted to another rumbling sound which seemed to cause the plane to tremble even more so. She continued to look out the window and seconds later she saw something which caused her to hold her breath. It was a huge meteor, flames all around it. As she looked at it she noticed that it didn't look like any normal meteor, she saw reflections in it almost as if it was…metal?

The meteor flew by in a matter of seconds but it seemed to last hours. The plane slowly started to cease shaking until it finally stopped altogether. The flight attendants slowly stood up and looked around, then they proceeded to check on everyone to make sure the passengers were okay one going to check on the pilot. They finally came to her seat and the two others in the seats beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

The other two answered asking what had happened but Hana wasn't really paying attention. She continued to stare out the window lost in thought. She had a strange feeling that she knew what that was and she hopped it was one of the good guys. She was again reminded of the importance of her task and she fully intended to carry it out.

Well that's chap. Four. That was my first ever battle scene…as short as it was. It wasn't meant to be long, so go easy on me. Oh, if any of you know where Tranquility is located I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me. So please review.


	5. The New Arrival

Disclaimer: Okay sorry for the wait

Disclaimer: I am very sorry for the wait. Things got busy at the end of the school year and then I had a choir trip to prepare for. We went to Boston. After that I got reading other TF fics. XD Any of the Transformer fics on my Favourites I suggest you go read cause holy crap they are soooooo good. Anyway I will shut up now.

The New Arrival

It was Monday after school. The sun was out and everything was fine… except for the fact that there were two alien robots standing in front of one very confused and frightened teenage girl.

Alexis was petrified. Everything had been normal a minute ago, then suddenly she's being chased by a police car, almost run over by said police car, saved by a camero, and to top it all off, they all turned into friggin robots.

" It's all right. They're our friends. They won't hurt you." Mikaela explained.

Alexis glanced at her but her gaze returned to the robots in front of her. "Wh-what are they?"

Ratchet spoke up at this. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Autobots for short." Even with that explanation Alexis was still freaked out. "Mikaela is right, we would never harm a human."

"O-okay."

"Ratchet we should get going." Bumblebee stated coming to stand by the medic.

"Right. We have some bad news I'm afraid." Ratchet said to the children, mainly Sam and Mikaela. "Two new Decepticons have landed in Oregon."

"What?! Are you serious? Do you know who they are?" Sam asked.

"No. However we also have some good news. Another Autobot has also arrived."

"Really? Can we go meet him?" Mikaela asked.

Ratchet nodded

"Wait, what? Who or what are Decepticons? There are more of you guys?" Alexis couldn't even grasp the fact that there were two giant alien robots, now there are more? What was happening to her life?

"We can explain on the way but right now we should get going." With that said Ratchet returned to his alternate mode and the drivers said door opened up to them. Bumblebee followed suit.

"Alright!" Sam happily ran over to Bumblebee and climbed in, the door closed behind him and the seatbelt came down around him.

"Come on Alexis." Mikaela went behind Alexis and started to gentle push her in the direction of the hummer.

"This is so weird." Alexis said as they came up to Ratchet and she climbed in.

"I know. I thought so too when I first met them." Mikaela agreed climbing in behind her and sitting in the drivers seat.

Alexis watched as, just like with the camaro, the door closed and seatbelts came down around them. The vehicles started as if on there own and they were soon on the main road. "So um…"

"Right, I suppose we should get to explaining." Mikaela said.

"Well to start off the Autobots as mentioned are from Cybertron." Sam's voice came from the radio.

"Huh? Sam? Where are you?" Alexis looked around in confusion upon hearing Sam's voice.

"I have opened a communications link with Bumblebee. So that you may speak back and forth." Ratchet's explained his voice coming from the radio also.

"Oh." Alexis leaned back against the seat and sat still.

"Yeah. Anyway, one Cybertron there was this All spark, the source of life on their planet. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons who are the bad guys wanted to use its power to take over Cybertron and pretty much the entire universe. So Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots sent the Allspark into space so Megatron couldn't get his hands on it." Sam paused so that information could sink in.

"Okay, continue." Alexis said after a few seconds.

"Well Megaton went out into space after it. Megatron followed it all the way to earth. However on Earth he crash-landed in the Arctic Circle, where my great great grandfather discovered him. Captain Archibald Witwicky, my grandfather accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and the location of the Allspark got imprinted on his glasses.

"Two months ago I got my first car and it turned out to be Bumblebee. Not too soon after four more Autobots came. The leader Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and… Jazz." Sam kinda stopped but picked right back up again. "They came looking for the Allspark and, through E-bay found out about the glasses. So we went to my house to find them and just as I got my hands on them Sector Seven comes to the door."

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Used to be a secret organization of the government. Dealt with aliens and stuff. So they come to the house take me and Mikaela and ask us about the robots. We don't say much and then Optimus shows up. All hell breaks loose and at some point Sector Seven capture Bee. We, along with several others get taken to the Hoover Dam. That's where Sector Seven was. There we discovered that they had Megatron and the Allspark. Something happens and Megatron unfreezes and comes to life. So after freeing Bumblebee we take the all spark and go to Mission city with the help of the army. The other Decepticons start showing up and a huge all out war starts again. After a lot of fightin' and Jazz's death I kill Megatron by shoving the Allspark into his chest. So now the Autobots live in secret protecting the earth." He finished.

"Wow that's a lot of information." Alexis thought for a minute before continuing. "So…now there are more Decepticons coming to Earth."

"Yeah. There's still one around from the first fight. A police car who goes by the name Barricade. One of the Decepticons left but we assume he'll be back. He's a jet called Starscream."

"Well I always did wish for some excitement in my life. Not exactly what I had in mind though. I think it'll take me a while to get used to the whole giant-alien-robot-turns-into-a-car thing though." Alexis said.

"That's okay." Mikaela said encouragingly.

"So, you're Ratchet right?" Alexis looked over at the radio not really knowing where he saw from, if he did at all.

"Yes I am. I am the chief medical officer. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same here. I'm Alexis."

"This is Optimus. Come in Ratchet." Any further conversation stopped as everyone was listening to hear what Optimus had to say.

"Ratchet here. Go ahead Optimus."

"Have you picked up the children?"

"Yes sir. Actually sir we have another human with us too." Ratchet explained.

"Another?"

"Yes. When Bumblebee and I arrived Barricade was attacking the children. However they had a friend with them. Her name is Alexis and she is with us now."

"I'll want a full report later."

"Yes sir. Has the new Autobot landed sir?"

"Yes he has. Which is why I've contacted you."

"Who was it?"

"Skyfire"

"Who's Skyfire?" Sam asked.

"Skyfire was a scientist on Cybertron. One of the best." Ratchet explained. "We will arrive back at base as soon as possible Optimus."

"See you then."

With that the connection was broken and the rest of the trip was spent mainly in silence. Everyone lost in there own thoughts. Alexis was starting to relax more and more the longer the trip went and by the time they arrived at the base she was beginning to warm to the idea of having big robots as friends.

Bumblebee and Ratchet came to a stop outside the base and let the humans they were carrying out. Once the three moved away the two of them transformed. Mere seconds later Optimus came out of the base and walked over to them.

"Hey big guy." Sam greeted.

Optimus acknowledged him with a nod of his head, and did the same for Mikaela. "Sam. Mikaela. And you must be Alexis." Optimus knelt down so that he was closer to her level.

"Um yes." Alexis replied. '_Holy Crap he's big.'_

"I am Optimus Prime. I assume Sam and Mikaela have filled you in about what we are and why we are on Earth."

"Yes they did."

"So where's the new guy?" Sam asked. You could hear his excitement.

Optimus stood up and turned to look at Sam. "Ironhide was showing him the base but they are on their way."

While they waited Ratchet gave Optimus his report. "Barricade must know that there are more Decepticons also. Alright…from now on I want at least one Autobot with the children at all times, Alexis included. Now that Barricade has seen her she is likely to be a target."

"Right." Ratchet nodded in agreement.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the base as the door opened and Ironhide walked out, followed by a very, very, very big Autobot. He towered over Optimus and made Bee look even smaller. He was still in his protoform by the looks of it.

"And I thought Optimus was big." Sam said as he gaped at the huge mech.

"Yeah." Mikaela agreed.

"Oh my word." Alexis was also staring at the giant.

"Long time no see!" Bumblebee spoke up.

"Yes." Ratchet agreed.

"Greetings old friends." Skyfire nodded. "You must be the friends I was told about." Skyfire said turning his attention to the three humans who were still staring.

"Yes they are. This is Samuel James Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and our newest human ally Alexis."

"It is nice to meet all of you. So you are the one who ended the fighting by destroying Megatron."

"Yeah."

"It's nice to meet you Skyfire." Mikaela said.

"Uh hi." Alexis gave a little wave.

"Greetings."

Optimus waited until everyone said their hellos before speaking. "We will have to see about getting you an alternate mode here on Earth."

"Yes. Is there anything you would suggest?" Skyfire asked.

"Maybe. We have another human friend who might be able to find something. Her name is Hana Furlwing. She works for the military. Unfortunately she is not here at the moment. Perhaps when she returns we can ask her to take you somewhere to find one." Optimus explained.

Skyfire nodded.

For the next 3 hours Alexis and the others spent time getting to know Skyfire, and the others in Alexis' case. At some point Mikaela said it would be best if they left as the three of them had school the next day. Everyone said their goodbyes and then Bumblebee and Ratchet took the children home. Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela while Ratchet took Alexis. Once all three were safely home Ratchet left to go back to the base while Bee went back to Sam's house.

: Next Day after school:

"Three more days till the weekend." Sam said as he Mikaela and Alexis came out of the school.

"Are you going back to visit the Autobots this weekend?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. We try to go every weekend."

"Would you like to come?" Mikaela asked turning to Alexis.

"Yes! I would love t…" Alexis was cut off as loud sound bites started playing from out of nowhere.

SOS please someone help me/ Won't you set me free/ Help, I need somebody Help, not just anybody Help, you know I need someone help/ Somebody please help me

The three teens stared at each other. Sam was the first to start running as he only new one car that played music like that. The others followed. They all came to a stop a few meters away from the car. The driver's side door was open and through the window they could just see the top of someone's head. They heard the person speak seconds after.

"The hell! Everytime I try to re-wire this thing it keeps fixing itself. Cars aren't supposed to do that. And what is up with the radio?" a female voice exclaimed frustrated. The girl looked up to see if anyone was there and that's when she noticed Sam and the others. "Uh…………shit." With that the girl sprang up and ran faster then humanly possible.

"Who the heck was that?" Mikaela asked.

"No idea. Bee are you okay?" Sam asked running up to the car. Bee also asked who it was but no one could give him an answer.

"Now that was weird." Sam said.

Well that's the end of that chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. I tried my best to make it interesting. Anyway please Review.


End file.
